


Apologies and Forgiveness

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: After Second Season, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Probably Incorrect Information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen stories where Sebastian goes somewhat insane after Ciel's death. But why can't Claude regret killing Alois? I highly doubt that he's truly as cold and heartless as everyone makes him out to be. Here. Have a nice, caring Claude. My treat.</p>
<p>In other words, Claude continues to serve his master's corpse, and Hannah watches from afar as the demon slowly loses his sanity, bit by bit, until she decides to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I haven't SEEN the second season. But hell, with all the spoilers, I got a damn good idea of what happens. I brought this point up with my friend a while back:
> 
> "Why didn't Claude take Alois's soul though? He could have taken it and still tried to get Ciel's soul too. There was nothing stopping him from trying to take both. I mean, you could say that Alois's soul wasn't good enough for him, or whatever, but... He made a contract with him for a reason. I know that Ciel's soul was much better by comparison, but... Just because someone is getting a filet mignon for dinner, doesn't mean they won't eat a hamburger for lunch"
> 
> ...Well I didn't say the steak-hamburger part, but I said pretty much everything else. I think that you can find reason to justify Claude's heartless actions, if you look hard enough, perhaps through the eyes of a demon. On the other hand, no matter how you look at it, Sebastian called Ciel a curse. People sure like to justify that though...
> 
> Anyway, here is some love for Claude! He deserves a happy ending too!

Claude walked down to Alois's bedroom, his head held high and his posture perfect. He refused to acknowledge the dull ache in his chest as he knocked on the door before entering, seeing the lifeless body of his once-master under the covers. His face was truly peaceful, and if the demon didn't know any better he'd think that he was asleep.

But he wasn't asleep. He was gone. Hannah had taken his soul, because he... He was fool. A complete fool. Hell, if he could have a rematch with that Phantomhive butler, he wouldn't even bother trying to win this time. He'd willingly let himself die at the hands of that ruby-eyed demon. He'd probably love to do it, too.

He brushed those thoughts off. He'd promised himself that he would continue as if his master were still alive.

"Your highness, it's time to awaken" he said, allowing soft, tender feelings to emerge in his voice. Feelings that he had refused to show when that blond-haired angel had been alive, when he would have been able to hear the affection he held. He approached the corpse, feeling the cold skin as he undressed him out of his nightshirt and into some normal day clothes.

Not for the first time since his master's death, he wondered why he'd been so adamant about not letting the child know of his adoration. He supposed that he was trying to preserve his heart. He didn't want to give the boy false hope, when no such relationship between them could ever exist in the long-term. Something would have happened to tear them apart in the end.

_But I still hurt him. He hoped even though I never gave him reason to, and I hurt him. I did exactly what I was trying to avoid doing. I can't fix it, I can't take it back... But I wish I could say sorry. I wish he would open his beautiful blue eyes just long enough for me to apologize..._

But it was nothing more than a futile wish. He could not apologize, and now he was left with nothing more than a cold, unbreathing, unresponsive, corpse.

Even so, he made sure to say the words at least once every day. He reached up, brushing a bit of hair from the boy's face. He wasn't sure how or why the body was still intact, but it was. That made this whole thing easier, he supposed.

"I am so sorry. I was a fool to never let you see. I loved you. I  _still_ love you. I... I was scared. It scared me. It still does, actually. I love you so much that I've reduced myself to serving your corpse. It's scary, your highness. I'm a demon, and I'm scared. How foolish I am... I only wish that I could tell you. I wish that I could show you all the love you craved when you were alive. I'm... I'm sorry that I never got that chance"

The body did not respond. Claude gently lifted the corpse into his arms, cradling him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He placed him carefully back onto the bed, and left. Had his master been alive, he would be making breakfast. But now he used this time to collect his thoughts, and to cry silently. He could have done it in front of the corpse, but he figured that if he did, he would never be able to stop. Any time he'd try, he'd just look at the lifeless body and start all over again.

* * *

Hannah watched silently from the window. She'd kept an eye Claude for the past month. It was clear that the man was losing his mind, but she was hesitant. She knew how she could fix his broken heart, she knew how to stop his suffering... But it would most likely break her own heart.

_I got the chance to have Alois though._ _I was able to show him love, I showed him that I cared for him. Claude never had that chance. Or rather, he never took the chance. That is why he's so broken now._

She sighed deeply, and opened the window to her former master's bedroom.

_And besides, Alois loved Claude first. He only returned my affections out of desperation.  
_

With that thought, she stepped inside, and carefully approached the angelic corpse on the bed. Before she could give herself time to change her mind, she returned Alois's soul to his body.

Those eyes that she knew so well opened, and a haze of confusion appeared in them before the boy bolted upright. He seemed to realize what was happening.

"What's going on?" he demanded. But his voice was weak. He seemed as though he didn't  _want_ to be here. He didn't want to be alive.

"Claude is broken" Hannah said. Alois gave her a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He regrets his actions. He has been serving your  _corpse,_ as if it were alive, and he's been talking to it. He's breaking, your highness. He wants to apologize, that is the only thing that will fix him"

Alois was silent, his eyes wide as he stared in disbelief at Hannah. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door opening drew their attention.

They turned to see Claude, standing in the doorway as he stared in complete shock at the boy and woman on his bed. Specifically, the boy. He was  _alive._

Claude felt tears welling up in his eyes, and his vision became slightly blurry. He walked forward, and collapsed on his knees in front of Alois, in front of this beautiful  _angel,_ and he finally choked out his apology, knowing it would be heard this time.

"I am so sorry. I... I was truly a fool. I hurt the only thing I've ever loved, the only thing I ever will love... I am sorry that I did that to you. I only ask that you forgive me. Please"

Claude didn't dare look into his master's eyes. He didn't want to see hatred or disgust in those baby blue gems. But he felt a gentle hand on his cheek, and he followed silent command and looked up.

Alois was gazing him lovingly, his eyes spilling over with tears, and he said three words that finally mended Claude's broken heart, and made his world turn once more.

"I forgive you"


End file.
